My Sora
by xXxSoRixXx
Summary: One day when I was out hiking a ship crash landed and with it came Sora! Bad summary, I know. Story better than summary, and if ya want updates review! Ch.4 is up and if you want ch.5 review so I know!
1. Arival

Hi! My name is Kimmy. I'm thirteen(going on 14) and I'm an average, depressed teenager. I live in the middle of no where, by that I mean civilization is a hour away. That's probally why I like it here so much. It's quite and calm living in the wilderness, but it can get very boring not having any friends close to home. Even though I still have the phone and internet. Lately, I've been depressed because the boy I love doesn't love me, and I haven't really gotten over him. Well, one day that all changed.

It was a day like any other my mom and step-dad had already left for work and my brother was at the baby-sitter's. I had finished all my chores and decided that I would go on a hike through the woods. I grabbed my hiking stick. It was just a fallen tree limb. It was growing weak from rote and I needed a new one. I headed out in the woods. I walked in between the trees following the path I had made that led to my favorite clearing. As I walked, I watched the squirells and chipmunks running up and down the trees. I continued down path until I came to my clearing. I sighed and walked to the creek that trickled down the rocks. I sat along the edge and pulled off my shoes and let my feet dangle into the water. I looked down at the water and saw my reflection.

People tell me that I'm not ugly or fat, but I still said I was because it was true. My hair was not silky smoothe and my eyes were plain brown, I just wasn't pretty to boys, especially the ones I like. As for being fat, I was not really fat but I was not as skinny as those preps at the schools... I just hate them, their lives are so good nothing goes wrong.

I laid down on the soft ground behind me and closed my eyes. I wanted to stay there where no one judged me for how I looked. Love doesn't judge wieght or beauty of the outside, it looks how you truely are inside, but I guess it's not like that. I nearly fell asleep but I heard a rumbling. I sat up and looked around me and saw a... ship? It was coming straight towards me! I got to my feet and ran for safety. I jumped behind a fallen tree and then I peeked over it as the ship crashed and skidded to a hault. I just stared in awe and shock. The ship looked like that of off a game. I waited to see if any emerged from the fallen ship.

After a minute I saw one of the doors of the ship pop open and out fell... Sora! I ran over to him and pulled him away from the wreckage. He was badly injured. I went back to the ship to see if any had been with him but none was there. I went back to where Sora was. He had blood running from his mouth and many cuts. I tried to pick him up to take him to my house to get him help. He was heavy for me but I managed to get him on back to carry him. I couldn't believe it. Was it really Sora from Destiny Islands? I continued back to my house that was over a mile away.

... 2 hours later...

I opened the door to my home and quickly went inside. Sora was still passed out. I took him to my room and laid him on my bed. I grabbed the phone and quickly dailed my friend's number. As I listened to it ring I went to the bathroom and grabbed towels and the first aid kit I had been given for hikes even though I didn't use it until now. I heard my friend's, Kyo's, voice over the phone.

"Kyo, I think I losing my mind!" I said and went back to my room and sat beside the bed and started to clean cuts and wounds.

"What are you talking about Kimmy?" She said confused.

"I went out on a hike and a ship crashed in the clearing and... Sora was in it." I wiped the blood away from his cuts with a wet towel and then put a bandage over it. _Like it would help._

"You mean Sora from Kingdom Hearts? Put him on the phone!" She nearly screamed.

"That's just it he is hurt very badly. What should I do? I'm cleaning the wounds and bandaging them, but what am I going to tell my mom? She'll never believe me of who he is! And if I call 911 they'll say I'm crazy and send to the mental institute!" My hands were shaking, I was scared.

"Kimmy, when your mom gets home tell her. Then if she doesn't believe you take her to the ship and get her to keep him. Ok?" She reassured me.

"Ok, I think his injuries aren't as bad as I thought. He just got knocked out when he landed." I examined a large bump on his head.

"Oh yeah, Kimmy." She paused. "Was anyone else with him. Riku!" She asked.

"It was just him." I heard her sigh an angry sigh. "I have to go ok."

"Bye." I heard the phone hang up on the other end.

I did all that I could to help him. I pulled up a chair next to the bed. I watched his steady breathing. He was the one I had loved since three years ago when the game came out. I brushed back some stray hair back from his face. He was so handsome. I looked out the window that was next to my bed. I grabbed my CD/MP3 player and listened to it. The thought of me liking Sora exited my head when I remembered _Kiari... Ewww I hated her too. _My thnoughts wondered as the music came on. I watched the clouds pass over out the window, then the song came on. Simple and Clea n, that was the song that me and Adam, my former friend and still crush, shared. We loved that song. I found my eyes tearing and I let my head drop to my hands. I sat there and cried. I was broken inside. I hated my life, I had even tried to end it once or twice, but I couldn't because I would get scared. I was pathetic.

Oh, my heads hurts. Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw I was in a room and there was a girl... she's crying. I got off the bed and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Oh, it's just you, Sora." She seemed like she knew me, but I had never seen her before.

"What? How do you know my name and where am I anyway?"

...1 hour later...

After she showed me a game that had me as the main characterand then she told me of how I got here. I remember puting the gummi ship on auto-pilot and then nothing. That'll teach me not to fall asleep while driving.

"You know, you never have told me your name." I asked.

"Oh well, my name's Kimico, but everyone calls me Kimmy." She grinned sheepishly. She had stopped crying ever since I woke up, but what was she crying about? I guess I'll come to know soon enough.

"Well, when my mom comes home that'll be the fun part." I heard her sigh.

"Why?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left.

"Let's see, by the way the gummi ship looked... you won't be leaving any time soon. So more than likely you'll be staying with us since you have no other place to go. You are ok with that aren't you?" She looked at me with such caring eyes. I could see she truely wanted to help me.

"Yes, I just wouldn't want to be a burden to you or your family."

"Oh trust me you wouldn't be a burden. My step-brother's the burden." She paused and seemed to mutter under her breath, I only hoped was talking about her brother. "Any way back to the situation at hand. You should know, my mom is very... protective of me." She seemed to pause to find the right words.

"What do you mean?" Almost as if answering my question, I heard a door open and a voice call out.

"Ashley, I'm home from work." Who was that? It was a woman, I could tell that much from the slightly high-pitched voice.

I noticed Kimmy hold her hands to her head and murmured something. "Here it comes." She got up from the chair she was sitting on and opened the door to her room and greet the woman. She quickly shut the door behind her. "Hey mom. How as work?" So this woman was her mom. I couldn't help but hear the nerousnessin her voice. I heard her mom's footstep's stop at the door.

"Ok, what happened?" Her mom sighed.

"Well, you know that video game I worked for all summer at daddy's?"-

"Yes."-

"Well, I might sound crazy, but when I went for a hike today a ship crashed in the clearing I go to and inside was the boy Sora from the game."

"Kimmy, when did you hit your head?"

"Mom, I'm serious! Well, Sora was injured and knocked unconcious when he crashed. I brought him back here and helped him and he's in my room right now if you don't believe me!" I heard her gasp.

I just sceamed at my mom! I've never done that! She had a dumbstruck look on her face. She simply pushed past me and opened my bedroom door. To me it seemed to go slow motion as my mom walked in my room and saw Sora.

"Hi." He grinned and laughed an uneasy laugh.

My mom screamed and grabbed a lamp on m desk next to my bed and pounded him with it. "What have you done to my daughter! I'll get you!"

I grabbed my mom by her am trying to hold her back. "Mom, I have proof! Stop it! NOW! You're hurting him!" She gave up at my effort.

"Fine then where's the proof?" She asked as she huffed.

I walked over to Sora and loked at the spot on his head where my mom had hit him. "Are you ok?" I asked as my hands examined it gently.

He rubbed his head and muttered a 'Yeah, I guess.'

I looked back at my mom, who I shrugged off for Sora, and answered her question. "It's at the clearing. It's the gummi ship he came on or at least what is left of it..." I trailed off.

"Ok, I believe you Kimmy, but what about Sora?"

"Um, well he can stay here right, for now at least?" I asked hugging Sora as if he was a puppy. I saw him catching on and he made a puppy face to go with it. He was so cute!

"I guess, but how long is he going t be here?" She asked.

"We don't know." I said, "If he can fix it or someone comes to get him." I noticed him look down and a expression of saddness blanketed his face.

"No one will be coming to get me. Donald and Goofy ditched me, I have yet to still find Riku, and Kiari has Tidus now. I might be able to fix the ship though. It will take a while because I'm not really good at fixing that ship. If it would not cause problems, I could stay here right? I have no where else to go." He looked so sad. Poor Sora, he liked Kiari. It must hurt him to know that.

"Of course as I said before I don't care, but I need to talk to you and tell you the rules. Alone, Kim." She beckoned for him to follow so she could speak to him.

He stood up shakily for his legs had been bruised and battered in the crash and looked back at me with fear apparent on his face after my mom attacking him.

"Kimmy, could you make the guest bed?" I nodded in reply and walked to the room next to mine. I watched as Sora walked down stairs to the living room. I felt sorry for him having to put up with my mom. I turned my attention to the task at hand. The guest room was a decent size but the smallest bedroom in the house. It was mainly used for storing extra stuff in so I did my best to clear as much as I could to make it able to live in. Then I went to the bed and grabbed the sheets and blankets for the bed and did my best to make it. My mom knew better than to have me making a bed. I never made mine, it stays the way it was the night before. I just didn't see a point if you were going to mess it up again that night. I know I'm lazy and a tomboy, sue me. That's the way I always have been. I finally finished and walked out the door to see Sora coming back. "How bad was it Sora?"

"I'm scared." That was all he said at that. "Uh, Kimmy I think I'll be gong to bed now. I just wanted to say thank you. For taking me back here and cleaning up the cuts for me. And getting your mom off me earlier. I hope I don't get on her bad side again." He yawned.

"You're welcome, sorry about my mom. I told you she was over-protective. I understand, just sleep and get better, ok?" I smiled.

I went to the room that Kim's mom said I'd be staying in and found out I was sleeping in a storage room. Oh well at least I have a place to stay. I laid down on the bed that was already made by Kimmy. She was really nice and kind, but man her mother. She told me to not toy with Kim's head and not do stuff that we both knew was bad or else she would put an attemp on my life! I made a real good first empression on her mom. Living here for a while won't be so bad.

What had my mom said to him? I really am disliking her right about now. I kind of hope it takes Sora a while for him to fix the ship, I like having him here. I have someone to talk to, but that would be selfish of me to keep him here. He probally wants to go back to Destiny Islands and the other worlds. All I want to know is why Kiari would betray Sora. How could she? Does she know how much he loves her? I grabbed my CD/MP3 player and turned it to Simple and Clean. I loved to sing to that song and unlike everyone else I could hit all the notes. I still had be careful though I didn't like people to hear me sing unless the music was loud or I was singing in a group. So I went to my door and locked it to make sure no one could walk in. I sat at my desk and turned on my laptop (Just because I live in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean I don't have technology. Actually I'm a tech geek and I'm pround of it.) I got on the internet and e-mailed Kyo.

_Hey Kyo_

_Sora is okay for the most part. He won't be leaving for a while though the ship is trashed and he said no one would come to get him. I feel sorry for him. Donald and Goofy left him, he still hasn't found Riku, and Kiari left him for Tidus. It kind of reminds me of my life. You moved and he still hasn't found Riku(sorry Kyo). I was rejected for Amanda and he was rejected for Tidus. Wierd! My mom said he could stay after she beat him with my lamp! She left him with a bigger bump on his head! I think she gave him 'the talk' only she told him not to be ruining my future and that I was too young to have babies! I hate it when she does that! It's probally the reason that I have no boyfriend. Write back. K?_

_Your Friend,_

_Kimmy a.k.a. Sora_

I checked my other e-mails before she responded. That was fast! I clicked on the mail and read what she had to say.

_What Kimmy_

_I know what you mean my mom does it all the time too. Poor Sora, wait! That means he's avalible! You can get him for your own! And why hasn't he found Riku! Lucky dog! LOL. Your mom seriously beat him with a lamp? Owwie._

_See ya_

_Kyo a.k.a. Riku Lover_

I missed her she always found a way to brighten my mood by being goofy. I used to do the same. I wrote back to her before I logged out.

_Kyo_

_I miss having you around. But now at least I have Sora to talk to... for a while. And no! He wouldn't like me, I'm Kimmy! Tech geek, emotional, artistic, Kimmy! No one likes me like girlfriend wise._

_Bye,_

_Kimmy a.k.a. Sora_

I shut down my computer before going to take my shower for the night.

Ch.2

The next day I woke to my mom coming in and waking me up before she left for work. "Bye mom" I yawned. I stretched before walking to the kitchen. I stopped at the open guest room door and saw Sora still snoozng. Well there's my proof that all that wasn't a dream. I felt my heart ache. "He'd never like me so get over it." I spoke to myself. I continued to the kitchen before deciding I would cook some eggs and bacon for breakfast today. I grabbed the pans that I needed and got started.

I turned in my sleep as the smell of food caught my attention. I stumbled out of bed and towards the smell. When I came to the kitchen and saw Kimmy puting food on two plates. "Food!"

She turned and smiled at me. "Hey sleepy head. Feel any better?"

"Yeah" I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. She walked up to me and brought her hand to my cheek. "What are you doing?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy at the closeness between us.

"Looking at the bump my mom left." She said, "it isn't that bad. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I've had worse." I watched as she brought the food to the dining bar in the kitchen and I followed. The food looked really good. She sat the plate down in front of me.

I watched as Sora engulfed his food. I sat and quietly finished my food. When he finished, he took his plate to the sink, wow that was a first. Someone in this house actually taking their plates to the sink. I usually did it for everyone else because they were lazy. I took my plate to the sink and placed it next to his.

"Thank you, it was very good!" He said. I blushed at his comment and hid it quickly.

"You're welcome. Do you want to take a look at the ship today" I asked. He thought for a second.

"I guess, where did you tell your mom it was again?"

"It's at the clearing in the woods. I can take you there, if you'd like."

"Yeah, but it is still early. You wanna want a while?"

"Yeah, I'm still kinda tired." I yawned. Then he did too.

"Stop it, that's contagious." I laughed at him.

"Hey Sora, I'm curious. Do you still have have the keyblade?" I asked as I leaned back against the counter.

He smirked before holding out his arm and a light flashed. From that light came forth the Kingdom Key. "Of course!"

I stared and gawked at it. "Can I see it?" My eyes still stared at the key. He held it in front of him and I took it gently acting as if it could break at any moment. "Wow, this so cool. Such detail. It's lighter than what I thought it would be. I would kill to have one of these!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora backing away. "Sora, you goofball, not literally!" I laughed at his stupidity but then again, I would do the same thing and that is how I even got the nickname. That and I liked him. I handed it back to him. He took it back and gave it a swing. It disappeared in a flash of light. "Do you have the other ones?"

I saw him dig through one of pockets and pulled out a keychain with little clips hooked on it. "See for your self."

I looked and listed each one as I came to them. He stood there in couriousity. "How do know them all?"

I answered, "Off the game, but I never have seen these two." I pointed to two that looked unfamiliar.

"Oh those," He pointed to the one that looked like blowing dust, "that one is dimond dust I got it when I beat the Ice Titan, and the other on I got from beating Sepheroth." The look I saw on his face was one full of pride.

"I guess I never got those because I never beat them. Good job."


	2. Day 2

**Ch.2**

After a hour or two of just talking about his adventures, we decided to go to the clearing where the crash was. I went to my room and got dressed and pulled my hair back to keep my long brown hair out of my face. I headed out the door grabbing my key. Sora walked out before I locked the door behind us.(Better safe than sorry) I grabbed my worn walking stick and we were on our way. I took the lead since he had no clue as to where it was because of him being unconcious when I brought him to my house. I have a natural fast paced stride that not many can keep up with without running, Sora happened to be one of those people who couldn't keep up.

Man, she has a good lead on me now. I ducked under the branches she did and went over rocks and fallen trees. "Slow down, Kimmy!" I yelled ahead of me. I saw her stop in her tracks and I quickly caught up with her. She was leaning on a tree waiting for me. "Slow down, will ya?" She laughed a bit at me. I in reply made my puppy face. She stared at me for a few seconds before she dropped to her knees.

"Oh, I must obey the puppy face. Will do anything now." She said sarcastically and laughed.

I played along and walked in front of her with my head held high acting like royalty. "Yes, all hail the King of Light!"

I continued walking until I was tackled to the ground by Kimmy. We tumbled to the ground until she pinned me.

"What now almighty keybearer?" She had my hands pinned above my head and was stradling me. "Well let's see if you are ticklish." She started tickling my sides. I howled in laughter.

"I... sur-surender!" I managed through the laughing. She got off of me and walked away. I quickly got to my feet to follow but she was already out of sight. I looed around me for any sight of her. "Kimmy! Help me! I'm lost!" I yelled in all directions.

I watched below me as Sora looked all around for me. I had escaped up one of the nearest trees and now sat perched on a branch. He was rather funny to watch.

"Come on Kimmy! Please I don't know my way around here!" He yelled in a direction of where he thought I was. I giggled as I jumped down from the branch landing behind him. I must have scared him because he fell barkwards. I walked over to him and looked down. "You got that right." I offered him a hand and he gladly took it. I helped up as he brushed himself off.

That was awfully sneaky of her! Oh well, she's very fun to be around. I followed as she took off again creful not to fall behind this time. "How much longer till we get there?" She turned around to look at me.

"You know you're basicly saying 'Are we there yet?' but we are here." She pulled back a branch and revealed a clearing that off to the right lay the Gummi ship.

We walked to the ship and I took a brief look over it and all I could utter was an 'oh boy'.

"I could help if you wanted. I never really done anything like this before but I could try." She offered.

"Thank you, but for right now I need to see the extent of the damage." I jumped into the cock-pit and looked at the control panel. "Well let's see, looks like the blue nobby thingy is broken and the red thing-a-magjigger has been crushed and I... I have no clue what I'm doin'" I sighed to myself. "Now how am i supposed to get back? I could always experiment with the ship and there is a very small chance I could get it to work." I fidgeted around with a few more broken levers and nobs before I decided to look at the engines.

After a while i got bored and noticed it was starting to get late so I went into the crash. I saw Sora no where aound so i decided to expore the small ship.

I found a small hallway and walked to a few doors and peaked in. Most of them were storage rooms. One of them seemed to be a bedroom of some sort, I walked in and noticed a few belongings scattered on a dresser. One of them was a old red shirt, that had been torn, was alying on the ground in a corner along with what looked like red shorts. Then I saw a small book, and soon realized that it was Jimony's journal of all the happenings of Sora's adventures, but then I saw another book. This book I didn't know of, so i walked over to it and picked it up.

I opened it and turned to the first page, on it was a picture of Sora, Riku and Kiari on the beach. They were all so happy, I smiled as i read the words under it.

_Sora, Riku, and Kiari. Year 2003._

I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. "I see you've stumbled upon my journal. I almost forgot about this picture." I turned and saw Sora transfixed in the picture.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I..." I was cut off by Sora.

"Go ahead. I don't care if you look through there. It's just a few pictures and entries." He walked passed me and layed down on the small bed that was in the corner and stared at the celing.

"Are you okay Sora? You seem... far off." I cocked my head to the side like a puppy would do.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little overtaken with bad memories. Nothing to worry about." He broke his stare from the celing to me. " You know you're really nice." He said with a small smile.

"What!" I asked as I blushed. No one has ever said anything like that to me.

"You care about others, sometimes more than yourself. At least that's what I've picked up from you."He got up and walked over to me until we were inches apart. " I know I just got here yesterday, but I do know that much. A very nice quality if you ask me." He smiled as he saw me turn four more shades of red.

"Thanks." That was all I could say. He could tell that about me? "Umm... we probally need to be leaving before it turns dark. Ok?" I turned and walked through the door hoping to hide my blush that had already been seen.

He followed behind me as I walked out the ship. I looked down at my hand and found I still had Sora's journal. He stopped by my side and i offered it to him but he only nodded.

"I would rather not have it anymore... you can have it and look through it. I just want ridded of it." He walked past me and was about ready to head off, but he realized he didn't know where to go. "Ummm... I don't know where to go." He laughed kind of nevously and rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed at him and walked past him down the trail and followed me for fear of being lost.


	3. Forever Stained

**My Sora**

** Ch.3**

...2 weeks later...

I awoke to the tunes of music. It was sort of a loud alternative genre. I sat up in my bed and looked out the window and saw it was late in the morning. I sighed and stretched and took to the door and to the bathroom.

"What was that? Is Sora up? Darn! Stupid brother playing with my radio, turning all the knobs. His favorite being the volume button!" I turned it down and walked to the hallway to Sora's room to see if I was right about waking him. I gently pushed open the door and found the sleeping hudle of Sora was missing.

"You think it was loud enough?" I turned and saw Sora leaning against the wall of the hallway and laughing lightly. He yawned and rubbed some sleep from his eyes like a smal child would.

"I'm sorry. My step-brother had turned up the volume on my radio all the way up being the little brat that he is." I looked down and found interest in the patterns on the carpet instead of looking at Sora.

"It's ok. Don't be sorry. I know your little brother is... is... um how in the world can you even describe him?"Sora pondered, remembering from the last time the boy was at the house.

"Home-wrecker! Abusive! Spawn of heck! A menace! Baka! El diablo! All those words don't even begin to descibe him! There is no word for him!" I was fuming at the thought of my step-brother.

"Kimmy calm down! I know." I watched her realize that she was fuming and she retreated to her room to be alone. I can't really even blame her.

Her brother was all those things and more even. I remember the last week when he was here. He had been screaming over the most rediculous things; like none of his friends being home and him being bored, when Kimmy's mom had taken us to get me some clothes, since I had none and was wearing old shirts of Kimmy's step-dad that were very ragged, he started kicking and screaming in the store because he was ready to leave and was hungry and why was he not getting anything, even though they had bought him a new bike the week before that. The list just grew like him hitting people and just going up to them and taking there stuff right fom there hands and usually shredding or breaking it. He remembered when Kimmy had been drawing a little anime couple and was so pround of it since it had been her best yet. He ran up out of nowhere and ripped it to shreds and started hiting and kicking her because she hadn't let him see the drawing for the reason that he woud shred it even then. The worst of it all was that he wasn't punished all that bad and she couldn't even look at him wrong let alone hit back at him because she would be grounded from everything for about 2 weeks. Which ever way you think of it Kimmy had it rough and it caused her pain to see him doing these things and makng her mom want to leave her step-dad. She was happy here and she didn't want to leave.( Yes, In case you are wondering... My brother really acts this way, and I have big news for the next chapter about him. Brother: Oo Me: Evil laugh. ok back to story)

"Kimmy, are you ok?" I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I didn't get a response instead she came to the door. I had thought she was gonna come out but she only locked it.

"I'm sorry, Sora, I just wanna be alone for a while. Ok?" Her voice seemed weak like it had begun crying.

"Alright Kim." I sighed and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and decided to make a bowl of cereal since I can't cook.

I had started crying but it wasn't because of my brother, it was because of I had pulled out my photos from my 7th grade year. I fingered through them and found the one taken of me: Sora, Adam: Kiari,(Hehe) Kyo: Riku. I started crying even more at the thought of never seeing my best friend Kyo again and Adam never loving me as much as I love him. I just love him... and I can't help it. Then I pulled out my 2 yearbooks from 6th and 7th grade and found where people had written in it.

Adam had wrote in 6th grade: Adam Fowler, I'm smarter! I smiled down at the on-going war between us two. We had always been in a competion to see who is smarter... hands down he would win but I would never admit it.

I saw all my other friends's signatures and smiled at them too... so many friends, so many gone and yet so many still with me. I sighed and let the thought sink even deeper into my mind calming my emotions... for some reason I could let simple things find such a deeper meaning and understand it. Weird, I know. I layed back on my bed that I had been sitting on and seemed to sink into it.

I then thought of how I had shrugged off Sora. I felt bad for doing it but I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I then procceded to get up and to the door before opening it. I walked down the hall to peer into the kitchen to the side dining room and then to the small 'formal' living room to find Sora in the floor throwing a ball up in the air and then caught it. He threw it, he caught it. It was an on-going cycle until I broke him out of his state of boredom. I walked over to him and caught the ball in mid-air.

He seemed suprised when the ball didn'y come back down and then noticed my presence.

"Having fun?" I asked as I let out a small giggle.

"When did you get here!" Sora gazed up at me as he sat up.

"Well I thought about how I acted a while ago and I realized that I kinda shrugged you off and I felt bad so... here I am." I explained in one breath.

"Ok."

We stared at each other for a couple minutes then I broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to get on the internet you want to get on too?"

He tilted his head up in thought for a moment and then answered. "Ok sure."

I went to my room and heard his footsteps behind me. When I opened the door to my room I went to my labtop and turned it on. I then sat down in my spinny-computer chair and twirled while waiting for it to load.

Sora came in and pulled up another chair to my desk. "Aww, I want a spinny-chair too!" He pouted for a second joking around, then laughed whlist I joined him in laughter.

"Bong Ping!" My computer made the weirdest sounds.

After another minute my screen finally showed up revealing my Sora in halloween town wallpaper. I looked anywhere but his face and said nothing, instead just clicking on the AOL button... and up came AOL screen(thankfully blocking my wallpaper) I clicked on my secreen-name, tomgirrl525, and it started logging me in. The annoying buzzing and dailing came on... my computer is soooooooooooooo slow.

Finally I got logged on and went to mail and found that Kyo had bombarded my mail-bow with e-mails

"167 e-mails! What was she thinking! Couldn't 2 or 3 suffice!" I nearly yelled from shock at no one in particularl.

Sora snickered to himself.

I opened the first one and it read:

Kimmy! So he really is there right? No kiddin? DON'T JOKE ABOUT THIS!

Kyo

The next one was nearly the same just a bit reworded. All of them were the same! After reading the fourth one I just hilighted them all and cicked the delete button.

"Who is she?" Sora asked after I deleted them.

"She's like my best buddy. I'm sorry to say, but she's a few fries short of a happy meal if ya know what I mean? Anyway, when I brought you back to my house the day you came I called her and told her that it was you and I freaked. She must have not fully realised that you are really here until about 2 days later." He looked at me in shock. "2 days to dawn on her that I was really here when she had already been told!"

"Yep that's Kyo for ya." I paused and then smiled before continuing, "How me and her ever became friends I will never know." I then went to my favorite site. "You wanna look at fanart for Kingdom Hearts? Some of these people really draw good!"

He nodded in response.

I clicked on the KH button and it took me to the fanart page. I decided to go get something to drink. "Heys, I gettin' a Pepsi,(do not own! don't sue me! I have no money as it is!) you want one?" I asked as I got up.

"Sure!" Sora replied happily.

I walked to the door but as I was about to exit, an idea came to mind. "...Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"While I am gone... do NOT touch the computer... ok?" I made clear to him.

He stared at me for a sec before putting his hand to his head in a salute. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" He repiled.

I took one last weary glance before I headed downstairs to get the pop.

Why! Why did she even have to mention it? She could have just not said anything and I wouldn't have touched it... but now... I can't resist! Sora thought to himself. But I must resist! I will not fail in this... this... what can I call it?... I know a mission! I can't fail this mission! But it's so tempting... maybe if I put the mouse back in it's place and the same page on the internert. She will never know! Muwhahhahahahaha!... note to self work on evil laugh Sora took the mouse and scrolled down to some of the pictures reading the titles and warnings for pictures. As he did this he saw a rating that he didn't know what it meant... Yaoi? What is that? Well let's see. He clicked on the link that takes you to the picture. It loaded very slowly and just as it finished a window popped up blocking his view of the picture.

The window read 'IM' and in the bow read Kyo1324: HEYS! KIMMMY WHAT'S UP? HOW'S SORA? HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED!

Sora clicked in the space to type and replied to her. (right here the part where sora talks is tomgirrl525, my screenname which we are on and my friend kyo is on her screenname Kyo1324 ok?)

Tomgirrl525: dis isn't kim... it sora

Kyo1324: ...! realllllllllllllllllllly... say something sora would say to prove it!

Tomgirrl525: umm... ok... let me think

Kyo1324: wow it really is you! where's kim at/

Tomgirrl525: she went to get something to drink... r u the 1 who sent the 167 e-mails?

Kyo1324: did i really send that many?

Tomgirrl525: yeah, ya kinda did

I walked down the stairs to the closet that had the fridge that had the pop in it. As I got to the bottom I turned and opened the closet. The was at the very back... and was piled in by hunting stuff. I sighed a great sigh of annoyance at my step-dad who so passionately loved hunting. I got to work moving the stuff aside. It might seem like a lot of work, but when it came to **_my_** caffine... nothing could stand in my way. This could take a while.

Kyo1324: tell me something... what do ya think of kim?

Tomgirrl525: um i think she's very nice... and generous?

Kyo1324: no i mean... darn it! i have to go cuz my mom being a but and not letting me on internet... well c ya l8r sora and tell kim i said hey!

Kyo1324 signed off

Sora thought for a second about what she was going to say... then he remembered the picture that had been loading... surely it would be done now.

Halfway there gotta move the arrows, bows, guns(safety locked of course), and other hunting and fishing junk! I thought to myself, angrily.

"...!" Sora sat there in silence at what he saw, not really able to register in his mind what he saw. Then it came the high-pitched scream of horror and fear! There in front of him on the screen of the computer was a picture of two people sitting on the paopu tree of disteny isands during sunset, kissing. It was Sora and Riku in a passionate lip-lock, hands roaming down the other's body. One of Sora's hands knotted in Riku's silver hair while his other hand rested on Riku's chest. Riku's hand was also knotted in Sora's hair and Riku's other hand on Sora's slightly red cheek. As soon as Sora ran out of breath for screaming he stopped and tried to get his hand to move the mouse to get the nasty picture off the screen, but it wouldn't move. It would just hover over the mouse shaking but not actually moving towards the mouse. His eye started to twitch as he just stared at the screen hoping it would go away.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Kimmy with fishing net tangled around her. As she moved towards Sora, it somehow managed to wrap around her feet and send her crashing to the floor. But as she fell she grabbed onto Sora's chair to try and steady herself and only succended in sending him to the ground with her.

"Owwwwwy, Sora are you okay? I heard you scream and I came running up here to see what happened?" Kimmy asked to Sora, who huddled in a fetal position with his back to her. She tried to get up but her hands were pinned and her legs were tangled with the net that bound her like a cacoon.

Sora didn't answer her instead he stayed in the fetal position he fell in and chanted. "No, not true. No. No. Not true." He said it over and over again.

Ok? What happened here? Kimmy wriggled in her cacoon of a fishing net, and eventually she got a hand loose. She tried to free the other but was firmly secure so she used her free hand to move closer to the hundled mess of a Sora. She crawled with her one hand until she got to Sora. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to come to if only for a second.

"K-kim? Take it away. Please? It burns my eyes." Sora pleaded.

Ok, still confused... unless... "Did you touch the computer?" I asked as I tried to comfort Sora by patting his shoulder rather awarkwardly because of being binded still except for a arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry... Just take it away." He pleade again.

I pushed my body up with my arm to the point to where I could see the screen. Of course... he had to find the yaoi. "Sora if you want it to go away then you have to help me, ok? Just get me free of this darned net ok, then I can take it away." He sat up and reached his hands out but instead of untangling it... a burst of flame burnt it away, and also succended in burning a part of my arm!

"Sora! Stop! Ow, ow owowowowowooooooooooooooo!" I cried in pain.

This fully snapped him out of his trance, and realized what he had just done; his eyes grew wide.

" Kimmy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't thinking clearly!" Sora cried as he tried to pry Kimmy's arm away from her to examine it.

"Sora! It's ok, it's just a little burn."

Sora looked at her arm and found it to be a small burn but still, it looked like it hurt. "Let me see it. I can help the pain." He held her arm stll with his left and put his right hand just above the burn. It began to glow blue.

"No Sora! Don't freeze it!" She cried trying to pull her arm back, but he held it firmly.

"Trust me ok? I can help it." His right hand began to grow cold but nothing came like a blizzard. It kind of acted as a cold compress to numb it. He then focused his thoughts on the burn and muttered a spell under his breath.

Wow, he was pretty good at magic when he knew what he was doing. The cold feels good on it... wait the pain it's tottally gone. I looked at the burn to find it not only healed but no scar at all. "Did you heal it?" I asked him as I examined my arm more closely.

"Well, you can kinda say that... as you probally know the cure spells only work on the health and will of the heart not the actuall body, well I can't heal things like that, but I can... well I can transfer the wound." What he said dawned on me and I took his right arm, pulled back the sleeve and I saw the wound that should have been on my arm.

"Why?" I asked as he winced at the burn of it.

"Because, it was my fault that you got it in the first place." He smiled his silly grin at me.

"Ok, now mind telling me why you touched the computer in the first place?" I asked with a all-knowing smirk. I then moved my hand to the mouse and exited out of aol and the picture went off with it.

"I tried, I really did, but..." He paused to think. "A... um... a herd of mice came out of nowhere and stapeded over the keyboard and mouse and brought up the page. When you came back the mice had already were long gone."

"Yeah, sure, Sora." I went allong with the story... at least for now. I pulled the now sindged net off of me. I heard the phone ring from a distance. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Kimmy, I have some news for you." My mom's voice came over the line.

"Well, what is it? Nothing bad right?" I started to get worried something bad had happened to one of my family members.

"Well, Bubby was taken to the home for juvinelle boys. He will be there for 2 years to correct his troublsome behavior. I hope you aren't too upset." I heard someone in the background call for my mom. "Yes, I know. I'm coming. Well, Kimmy I have to get back to work. Bye, love you."

"Love you, mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and let the information wash over me...

I heard Kimmy squeel from the kitchen and went to go see what had happened. I found her jumping from foot to foot with complete joy across her face.

"What happened and why are you so happy for?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"Bubby got sent to a home for troublesome boys for 2 years!" She bounded over and hugged me from joy and about sent me to the floor... wait, ok I was sent to the floor. And as we were sent to the floor... our lips brushed past the others?

On top of me sat a very shocked, confused, and blushing Kimmy, I watched as she brought her hand to her mouth where my lips had touched moments before. Her eyes grew big, and got off of me muttering a "I'm sorry." Then ran to her room. After I heard the door shut, I too brought my hand to my lips that tingled from the small contact with others. My heart had fluttered but what did it mean? Was I falling in love with Kimmy? ... I am over my love with Kiari yet?

A/N: Bum, Bum, Bummmmmmmmmmmmmm! What will happen now? I hope you guys liked it... I worked really hard to make it longer than the last update...Oh yeah and please excuse the types of narration I meant for it to stay in first person but it didn't happen. You do not know how hard it is to do something that someone tells you not to. In our science claa we weren't allowed to touch our face or head because we could get hurt if we did... Imediantly after she said that my face started itching... It is soooooooooooooooooo annoying to not be able to do something like that... If ya don't believe me try it yourself and then you wil understand Sora's suffering.


	4. Secluded and Bored

**My Sora**

**Ch.4 **

The day after the 'incident' as I would call it, I stayed in my room and just tryed to avoid Sora. I think Sora knew this for he didn't come to try to get me to leave my room, my safe sactuary. I awoke that day like any other with my mom coming and telling good-bye before she left for work. I remember I had just sat to myself in deep thought.

I sat on my bed fingering through my books. I'm so bored, nothing to do. I looked down at the book that my hand now held. _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff_ hmm, why not look up some poems for now? I turned the page skipping the "Self Acceptence" section and went straight to the section for Drugs and Aclcohol. The first poem I came to was titled The Final Act. I read through it and a couple other sad ones.

I sat it down next to me not wanting to be sad for the rest of the day because of the stories. I went back to my other books and found one that I didn't reconized. I opened it and saw the picture of Sora, Riku, and Kiari on destiny islands. This is Sora's journal. He said I could have it and look at it if I want right? He did but I still kinda feel bad about it... but if I read it I can find out a little more about Sora. I turned to the first page with writing on it. It read:

_November 17, 2004_

_Ok, umm what to say? Well, I can tell you why I am writing this. Ok well Donald suggested to start this to get some of my "rage and sadness" as he puts it. I tell you, sometimes he can get on my nerves so much! So let's start with why I am 'sad'. Hmm, let's see my best friend, Riku, gave his heart to darkness and the last time I saw him, I had to lock him away along with King Mickey. I have been looking for him for the past three months and have not found one lead to even if he is still alive. I just fell guility for locking him and the king behing Kingdom Hearts. Well, as for be 'mad' , which is a complete lie, when I finally was able to return to the islands, I found Kiari sitting on the dock with Tidus. They were sharing a paopu fruit staring into the sunset. I had saw it all from the small shack as I had been looking for her. Before anyone knew that I was even back, I quickly got back on the ship and left. No one back there even knows I am alive, but I don't care that gives me all the more reason to save Riku. Then maybe, just maybe I could start anew in another world. Not to be known as the 'savoir of the worlds' but as a real person without having to feel the pressure of knowing that it's up to me to save so many lives. Well, I'm tired so... nite._

I stared down at the little page. I didn't know that it was really that hard to even carry that kind of title or the responsiblity. This was written almost 9 months ago since today is August the 14th of 2005 I turned to the next page to see what it had to say:

_December 1, 2004_

_Hey, again. It's been a little while since I last written. Nothing much has happened since I last written except that Merlin had me come back to Transverse Town to teach me a higher level of magic. Most of what he taught me was just enhanced variasions of the spells I have now. One thing I had obtainedon this last visit was a moogle egg. Merlin said that it would only hatch when it felt that the right person had obtained it. So far it hasn't hatched so I am guessing that it doesn't like me. Oh well, I think I will give it away to someone else. Well, nothing left to say so bye!_

After I read that page, I realized that this was when Sora had learned that one spell he used yesterday to take away the burn. I turned to the next entry to see what it said:

_December 25, 2004_

_I can really say that this wasn't one of my most favorite Christmas's but it was pretty funny. I woke up this morning to a loud crash in the main part of the gummi ship. I took my keyblade ready to beat the intruders, but as I came to the room. I saw Jack Skellington in a make-shift Santa outfit. He had a great bag of toys or things just like Santa. I asked him what he was doing and he explained to me that since the last 'Santa incident' that Santa had given him certain bounderies of who he could give presents to. Since he thought of how we helped Halloween Town he had decided to drop by and give us some presents. After he had left me, Donald, and Goofy's presents he we said our good-byes and he was off to who knows where. Donald and Goofy were still asleep so I set there presents aside and decided to open mine. When I opened it I found a new Halloween Town outfit complete with a brand new keyblade keychain! Well byes._

I sifted through a couple more entries until I came to the newest entry.

_June 27, 2004_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THEY LEFT ME! GOOFY AND DONALD LEFT! They said that I was too reckless and not only was I going to get myself killed but them too! I'm sorry that I care what happens to my friends and that all that I want is to be with them again. Just because I went back to Destiny Islands and had to break the barriers and nearly crashed us, they say that I'm too reckless... And not only that, it was all in vain! Kairi, who I thought to be my one true love, was sitting on the dock and sharing a paopu fruit with Tidus and to seal the deal, they kissed! I don't care let them leave! I can find Riku on my own!_

I felt silent tears stream from my eyes. I was so sorry for him... but he seemed to be mostly over it by now. Now I knew how he felt now... he didn't care to stay here... because to him, it was a new beginning almost. But if that is true and he plans to stay here... how long before he chooses to leave here and find something else? I don't want him to leave, I want him here with me. I sighed as I realized what I was really thinking... I wanted him here because, even though I said before I had no chance with him, I was starting to _really _love him. He would never return the feelings I have for him though... but since he may not be here much longer, then I was going to spend it with him instead of avoiding him since the 'incident'. I will just act like it never happened and things will be fine again. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I put the books back in there place along with Sora's Journal. I let my eyes get rid of the redness before I went into the kitchen to fix the breakfast I had not gotten that morning.

When I got to the kitchen and looked at the clock, I stared. It was already 1:30 PM! Where had the time gone? I shrugged, time is usually like that. I opened a cabinet and grabbed a box of Golden Grams. Just because it was the afternoon doesn't mean you still couldn't have breakfast. I fixed it relatively fast and all the time was wondering... just where was Sora at? You could usually tell where he was, becaue there was always a noise that followed only him around and you could pin point exactly where he was. Today was different though... no noise, silent, like a silen-

Wait, take that back... The noise is here again. It sounded to be coming from... my downstairs living room. I headed downstairs to where Sora was and found him in the corner of the room upside-down against the wall with pillows, blankets, and bubby's old toys cluttered around him. I raised a eyebrow at him when he turned his head the best he could because of his position. I shook my head at him while giggling to myself before saying, "I don't even want to now what you were doing."

I sat on the couch oppisite the wall in which Sora was still sitting upside-down. "You never cease to amuse me." I chuckled as I stared at him while he was trying to get up-right but failed miserably when he crashed to the floor. I just shook my head. And to think I love the goofball.

"What are ya doing down here?" Sora's words were dragged out. He held a hand to his head where all the blood had gone to more than likely. "My head hurts."

"I got bored and had nothing to do."-

"I'm bored too." Sora pouted.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure... what are we gonna play?" He asked.

"Well, it's a game me and Kyo made up. It's called back and forth." I got up and walked to a bin in the corner where bubby kept his toys(used to!) and I grabbed a small foam ball. "You see you toss a ball back and forth hence the name and the who tossed it gets to ask the person who caught it a question. The person who caught it must answer truthfully. After they answer the question they get to pass it to another person and they answer a question that they ask. And so on and so on. Since there is just the two of us we will pass it to each other and ask a question, okay?" I explained.

He nodded his head in response.

I walked up to him and held out my hand with my pinkie finger extended.

He stared at it and then to me like I was crazy. "Huh?"

"It's a pinkie-promise, to make sure you tell the truth and vise-versa. Now shake on it."

He pulled out his hand and did his like mine and we shook on it.

I walked back to the other side of the room, back to the couch. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm."

I threw to him the ball, and he caught it with much ease. "What is your favorite of all the worlds you've traveled to?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and answered, "I would have to say this world, because it's pretty here and isn't wacky or defies the laws of gravity." He then tossed the ball to me."Of all the worlds on the game what one is your favorite?"

"My favorite was Hallween Town." I tossed the ball back to him. Hmmm, What should Iask him... Wait! I know! I broke out into a wide grin. "Is Riku single?"

Sora had a very lost and confused look on his face. "The time I saw him he was. Why do you ask?"

"You gotta toss the ball back before I can answer." He did as I said and then I started giggling. "I asked you because I need something to tell and tease Kyo about. You see she has a huge crush on Riku and she would go nuts if she knew that." I then tossed the ball back to him. "You think Kyo's crazy now?"

He thought about it for a second, then a smile broke out to his face. "Well, anybody that likes Riku must be crazy. I mean of the game and everything I'm the best." He said, nodding his head, but then his expression fell. "Besides, how I am to know if he even is alright. There's no way I can know."

Poor Sora I wish there was some way to tell him if Riku is okay... Wait! There's a way! "Sora! There's a way! I just now remembered! Wait here!" I jumped and ran to my room and I dug through my closet until I can to a silver bag. I grabbed the bag and raced back downstairs. "Here is the answer!" as I threw the bag to him and went to sit next to him.

"How can this bag tell me what happened to Riku?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed the bag from him and opened it and pulled out a red Gameboy SP. "This is what can tell you." I fingered through a couple of games in the bag until I came to the one I wanted. I put the game in the gameboy and turned it on.

How can this little gameboy tell if Riku's alright? I watched as Kimmy hit a few buttons on it. I tried to see what was on the screen but she kept the screen hidden. I heard a bing BING! What was that?

She looked at me and handed me the game. "This will tell you what you need to know, but you have to totally beat the game. Even the other side of the story. I already beat both sides, and I erased all my information and fies so you wouldn't be able to skip anything. Well, if your good at it who knows it may only take you about 8 hours to beat the fist half of it."

"The other side of the story? What in the world are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Just play it. If you need any help just ask." Kimmy said as she sat nex to me and watched for a minute or so then the phone rang and she went off to answer it.

I ran up the stairs to the cordless phone to answer it. I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID to see who it was. I realized that it was Keyola. I pressed the on button and said hello.

"Kimmy? Is that you?" Keyola asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you calling for? I haven't heard from you all summer. I called but I just thought you moved or something." I was mad that she would be calling after all this time, and I sounded sort of cold. I was shocked to say the least to hear from her.

"No, I didn't move. My family went to Florida to stay with relatives because they needed some help fixing up their house after all the hurricanes that had went through. I would have called to talk to you over the summer but they didn't have a phone I could use." She explained.

"Oh..." That was all I could say. I felt bad now for how I sounded.

"It's ok. I would've acted the same way if I hadn't heard from you. I was calling to say hi and that I just found out that school is starting a week earlier that what they've been saying."

"What! That means that..." I looked at the calander on the fridge in the kitchen. "That's tomorrow!"

"I know! Are you not excited to go back to school and see everyone?"

"No, it's not that... it's just that this was unexpected. I'm glad, but I have a problem now."

"What is the problem?"

"I'll expain it to you tomorrow, I gotta go so I can call my mom. Okay? Bye see ya tomorrow." I hung up the phone. What was I supposed to do now? My mom was supposed to enroll Sora in my school this week but now we would have to do it tomorrow... THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! It wouldn't be such a big deal but my mom certinally would think it was. She would have to fill out so much paperwork. Oh well I'll tell her when she gets home. Now, I had to tell Sora.

A/N: I have to say this was my least favorite chapter of all so far. I just used this one to move forward in time to getting closer to the beginning of the school year. Once the school year starts in the story it should come more quickly because I already have most of it planned. I'm sorry if this chapter was weird and boring the ones to come will be better. Oh yeah, and we have a new character! My friend begged me to put her in it and here she is. She is going to be in it throughout the ending, now. Okay, here is a preview of what is to come.

Sora learns of fangirls.

Will Sora actually stay arond or will he leave?

Kimmy will have to face Adam.

The rest of my characters will be introduced.

Also a big suprise is planned for Kimmy. (and has a big impact on Sora)

Will Kimmy and Sora be together? Only I know!


End file.
